Cleanse
by The Pokester
Summary: Mafia AU. Where Gray is a hitman and he comes home to Erza everyday, where the stains of blood are erased and he is just a man in love. hitman!Gray. Slight mentions of violence.


**Mafia AU. Sorry guys, I think some of my long-term stories will be on hiatus, maybe never will be continued? I will try and update them but my mind consists of jumbled ideas waiting to be lashed out. Sorry. I will work on short one-shots and maybe two-shots but possibly nothing else.**

* * *

He felt the press of the trigger many times. The cold harsh metal glides smoothly in his fingers as he aims at the victim. They are screaming behind the gag and pushing and resisting even though they are fighting a fight they cannot win. The victim was only a 19 year old boy, holding undercover tents and he is notorious for sliding date rape drugs into his victim's drink. No gender preference but the day after, the person is pronounced dead. Gray hates people like these. Despises him even. He feels no sympathy and he holds up the gun and presses the trigger, relishing the smooth burst of sound and the slump of the body. Gray doesn't like to think of the money aspect of this business, although he earns more than enough, he likes to think of this as an way of getting rid of trouble. He looks up and notices the dim lights of the warehouse and the tick of the clock. The body in front needs to be cleaned so he waves his hands as his henchmen set their foots and drags the body away. The blood drying and honestly, he hates using the gun as a method and likes to resort to cleaner and quieter methods of killing. But Gray decides, this one deserved the pain he caused everyone else.

The settings change and he is back in his office. It is a few hours later as he washes the stain off his hands and puts back on his suit. He readjusts his tie back to place and smooths his hair and exits the office building. Gray enters his car and turns the radio on, humming as he hears the news talk about the missing victim and he switches the channel to his mp3. He scrolls through his songs and settle on one, blaring it in his car to drown out his thoughts about today's murder. A call interrupts his thought train just as the traffic light blares red. Gray presses on the brakes roughly and grumbles until he finally notices who was calling. _Erza_. His lovely wife of 2 years is calling him and he happily accepts the call.

"Gray? Where are you?" He hears the pauses in her voice and wonders what she's doing. The clank of pot pans in the background confirms his idea of her trying to cook. He loved her and all but this woman barely knew how to pour cereal, let alone near the stove.

"Hey darling, I'm on my way home." Gray smiles because he loves her voice and chuckles as he adds, "Get out of the kitchen, I can just bring takeout."

He can literally feel her smile and relax her muscles like she always does, "Thank you Gray, chinese food please?"

"Of course, I'll talk to you when I get home, alright?"

"Right, bye Gray, drive safe." The click of the phone rings and the call is over. He sighs and wonders on how he possibly snatched such a lovely wife, his mind drifts back to the memories of before.

* * *

 _It was a bar, typical, he hated these places but he loved the drinks and often, he found himself here and leaving with someone on his arms. He never stayed with someone for more than one night, he did no commitment and his only commitment was being the mafia boss. Gray had a type. Well, not really, just ones who know that he's not in it for the long term and will leave before morning comes. But then again, he's usually always the first to leave. It starts out as a normal bar night, him scouting for potential one night stands and sipping his vodka with distaste. There was no one. But he turns his head and he sees a group of ladies, obviously out to party and he sees a particular redhead. Gray knows her. She's a neighborhood idol and apparently, a kind yet intimidating soul. Erza Scarlet._

 _Nonetheless, he watches. He admires the way her dress fits her so well, in all her shimmering glory and how her red scarlet hair is unfolding wildly as she dances away. He is content with watching and he doesn't go for the ones with a name but she looks up and spots him. Her smile widens and she winks alluringly and he is sucked in. She mingles his way over and leans on the countertop, asking him if she can buy a drink for him._

 _Gray chokes back on the thousand thoughts in his mind as she licks his lips and instead, he chuckles, "Doesn't the guy usually buy the girl the drink?"_

 _She shrugs, nonchalant and only laughs, a tinkling tone and shakes her head. "I'm not a usual person." She hails the bartender with one look and orders two shots of whiskey. He glances at her, surprised at her choice and she only laughs again. It soon became his favorite sound. "I hold my liquor well, besides, whiskey is a smooth drink to keep you going for the long night."_

 _He quirks his eyebrow at her, "Long night? Hm?" Erza winks, head dipping down in a nod as she says, "Well, assuming that we're going to have sex of course." Gray is astonished at her forwardness and almost doubles over, but she smiles again and the bartender is back with the drinks. She thanks him and pushes a cup towards him. "It's just a shot, I got a hotel room booked near and I'd love it if you'd join me." She tips her head back as the liquid rushes into her throat and she licks her lips once again. Glancing pointedly at the bulge in his pants. He gulps down his shot and holds out a hand, "Lead the way."_

 _They teeter totter out of the bar and from then on, things became rushed as the frenzy of hands on hands and body on body become a fight for dominance. He couldn't resist her and she, him. The night is filled with pleasure and sensations of all kind. It is indeed a long night and it is 7am that Gray wakes up and realizes that he wants to stay._

 _But she has already left._

* * *

Gray enters the apartment complex and pushes the elevator button, humming a song as he waits for the lift. The light dings and the door opens as he steps in and presses the top floor, the penthouse suite. He shuffles in the elevator, glancing at his watch and scrolling through his phone and looks up and smiles as the elevator door opens. The waft of the familiar scent of her fills the room and he is once again, in heaven. His shoes echo on the marble floor and he crosses room to room until he finally finds her buried under books and his sweater draped over her. She is typing at rapid speed on her laptop, probably typing up another story. Erza Scarlet is a writer and of every genre. Her books fill the bookcase because he insists she'll need it for inspiration and memories even though he himself loves them and will read them everytime she's away.

She is a writer and he is a hitman. How they end up together was the most peculiar but everyone says it's the magnetic attraction. They like to think otherwise.

* * *

 _They meet again in the bar, as he sees her and looks away. Because he does not get involved any deeper with one night stands but there is something forcibly attractive about her that keeps him from moving on. It is same as last time. She sees him and winks again, only this time, she pulls him to the dance floor and grinds on him to the upbeat music. He shouts out to her over the loud music, asking if she would like to continue the night before and she looks up in surprise. I thought you don't do anything other one night stands, she retorts and he pauses, because it is true. But he'll make an exception for her._

 _They wake up together because she doesn't leave and neither does he and they continue the day together. Days become weeks and weeks become months and it gradually becomes a familiar thing. To be with her after a day of work. It all seemed like the perfect life, to him and outsiders. But he was still a hitman and he has not changed. The only problem was that she still doesn't know and he thinks that she would leave if she did._

 _She finds out from the things he hides in his closet after a day of cleaning and her reaction is very unexpected. She only smiles and shrugs and says I know and resumes flipping through the TV channels. He is astonished because how could she possibly know? Erza laughs and winks at him, telling him she knew what he did ever since she hit him up at the bar. She says she'll love him either way because that's love and right then and there Gray proposes because no way in hell is he giving up someone like her. Erza hits him and tells him if he's going to propose, he better have everything planned rather than a fiasco. But she still smiles her smile and says yes anyways because that's who she is._

* * *

She looks up and notices him and smiles as she pushes a strand of hair out of her face. She tackles him, suit and all to the ground and she breathes his scent in. He breaks into a grin and hugs her because he is home and he loves home because home is her. She makes no conversation of his kill today but only squeals in glee as he presents her with chinese food and her favorite, strawberry cake. She happily munches on her cake and in moments like these, he is not a hitman and she is not a writer but they are just a married couple with so much love.

And that, Gray concludes, is the best part of his day, and his entire life.


End file.
